Kismet
by xSavyLeex
Summary: A story about a Supernatural fan girl named Haven who enters into the Supernatural universe by means of a sigil/portal. Once there she finds she was brought back to season 4, with an opportunity to change things for the better. Will her presence upset the system, or create a new order? Eventually will be a Castiel/OC fanfic, but for now the story must properly unfold.
1. Introduction

**Okay everyone, this is my very first Supernatural fanfic. I'm also a little bit rusty on writing, I have another fanfic I started a while back for Loki but I tend to get easily distracted. This chapter is mainly just an introduction of the character, in her own words, and it's being put out as a tester of sorts. I wanted to see if anyone likes the general idea, and if I should keep writing more. Basically this is my round about way of asking you to please review this story if you like it and would like to know where it's going. **

**I do not own any of the Supernatural tv show characters, the entire show concept and characters are owned by the wonderful Eric Kripke. However I do own the character Haven. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_My name is Haven. A strange name yes I know, but my parents believed I would become one that people felt safe with, someone who held compassion and protection in high regard. In all honesty, their belief did become truth, at least for me. I guess it could have been a self-fulfilling prophecy, or a desire to make my parents proud of their decision. Call it what you will. All I know is that I do enjoy being one of very few with this name. It makes it easier when people call it out. Nine times out of ten that person's inquiry is for me. _

_But enough about my name, it's time for a confession. I... am an undeniable Supernatural tv show fan. You know that show? That show that airs on the CW with two intimidatingly handsome hunters and an adorable head tilting fallen angel. Exactly, that show. I started watching it a few years ago, and have faithfully stuck with the Winchester boys and their clueless angel through thick and, well mostly things are pretty thick for them. I have seen every episode from season 1 to the now ongoing season 8 several times, and I can quote most of the series by heart. So yes, you could call me a fangirl or a highly addicted supernatural family fan member, yes. And I will most likely own this title till the day I die, which may or may not have happened to me already but we'll get to that part of my story eventually. Right now you simply need to know of my love for this show, for these boys. I would do anything for them… __**have**__ done anything for them. _

_Now my story may not seem like much at first, and to be honest it had become extremely uneventful. I was a 23 year old college student in New York. No not the city, more like in a small quiet area located in a deadbeat town. Not exactly an exciting college life, but I'd rather take peace and quiet over hustle and bustle any day of the week. _

_Unfortunately peace and quiet comes with a price of having to drive over 40 minutes to get to the nearest brand name grocery store, mall, cinema, etc. etc. etc. You get my drift. Basically there was never anything real exciting going on, and us college students had to find ways to entertain ourselves. Which we did, oh we did. Sometimes I think about going back, I think about random experiences and the friends I made. But I have new experiences now, a new life that I wouldn't trade for the world… or any other world out there. Course I'm getting ahead of myself again. There are too many things to think about and not enough time. Time… it's so strange to think about now._

_I was a 23 year old still going to college due to what one might call a series of previous unfortunate events that no one could have ever foreseen. These events took place before I went to college, and right after I graduated high school at the age of 17, back when I had a set plan for my future. I soon learned that not every plan is foolproof. Otherwise I would not have been a 23 year old psych major sophomore in a 4 year college. Instead I would have been a 23 year old counselor with a bachelor's degree already in the bag. You see… I'm not an only child well at least I wasn't an only child. I had two older brothers. Notice I'm saying this all in past tense. It had happened on my graduation day. My day… that day of celebration became a day of tragedy in the Blake family residence._

_The unfortunate thing was that I had been in the car with them. I saw the truck coming… I just… but I can't keep beating myself up over that night. It's in the past, and if it's one thing I've learned in my life is that you can't go back no matter how hard you try… even if you're a Winchester._

_For several years I went through counseling, even if after each session I felt like banging my head against a wall. I was constantly angry at everything and everyone, and I mostly stayed in my house too afraid to drive around most places. How could I have lived? It was only during that time that I began to lose faith, and I seriously doubted who I was… what my name meant. I was no longer a safe place. I could not save them, instead I was the only one saved during the accident. I was told that the reason I lived was due to sheer timing. If my brother had been driving any faster the truck would have crushed us all… but he stopped just in time, and I was left alone in the back seat._

_After a while my depression began to subside and this peace came. You could say I was coming out of the dark grieving hole I had buried myself in. I still grieve, that never goes away, but it's easier now… it's healthy. I began dreaming about my brothers, that they would come to me filled with light and love. They were happy and urged me to live. Who knew after all those years of counseling I just needed my brother's permissions to move on. _

_And so I did which is how I started going to college and how I became acquainted with the Winchester boys. It's here where I begin this unbelievable adventure… and when I say unbelievable I'm not using the word lightly. You see I'm not telling you my "back story" just to make you feel sorry for me or for the sake of hearing myself talk… err write. I have a more important story to tell. A story about an amazing opportunity that was once granted to me, even before I fully understood what had happened. This is a story of redemption, compassion, forgiveness… a story that I never imagined could possibly happen to me. But here I sit on a dusty old motel bed, watching two boys fight over the remote control while I proudly type away on this laptop owned by "the giant one"… and I can't help but smile. This is our story now… wonder what's next?_


	2. New Beginnings

**H'ooooooookay, this is my second chapter for the story. I had fun writing it, but I'm not entirely sure if I want the story to be like this in the first person point of view. Please let me know if it's an enjoyable read this way, or if you think I should change the style... mainly the point of view cuz I'm still a bit iffy on it. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**Once again I do not own any of the Supernatural characters/tv show or anything affiliated with it, Eric Kripke does. I only own Gene and Haven so far. Any criticism is welcome, I simply want to know people are actually reading this otherwise there's really no point to keep going :). I would like to do another chapter and introduce my oc into the realm of the Supernatural AU. IT'S GONNA BE FUUUUUN! *ahem* anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

"Really Gene, a monkey's uncle? That saying's like so ancient. I swear everything about you screams old man, even your name," I smoothly replied while I rolled my eyes at Gene, one of my partners in crime. He was a stout young lad who insisted on wearing a pair of ridiculously tattered suspenders with every outfit he wore. Gene always claimed they made him look 'respectable'… respectable my ass. He was a straight up hipster who couldn't fess up to it.

Gene scoffed at me, and then proceeded to serve me with a, "Now don't you get all wet coz I'm the bee's knees and you can't handle this!" At this point he began pointing at the general vicinity he was standing in. This conversation was a one way ticket to crazy town and it was well past the point of no return.

I threw my hands up in the air, and not because I wanted to sing "Ay-Oh". "Okay you're right. I can't handle all your nifty 1920's slang right now, or the fact that you're a jive turkey." And that was when everyone gasped… before breaking out into fits of laughter. I was the victor in this argument, which wasn't saying much considering how lame it had been. This is why these people were my friends, and I couldn't have been happier.

There was about 7 of us, including myself, and we were discussing the events of the last Supernatural episode that we had previously viewed not 30 minutes ago. Whenever a new episode aired, we had our group of fans who gathered in Gene's flat to watch it together. He lived with 3 other guys who all enjoyed the show and decided to band together and bring in other fellow fans to have a viewing party. Which we did, every week, and honestly… it's what kept me going.

I used to watch the show alone, until I met Gene in one of my psych classes the second semester of my freshmen year. We hit it off immediately since most of my classmates tended to shield themselves from me after they found out how old I was and that I wouldn't buy them alcohol, no matter how much they begged. I don't like being used over unhealthy substances. But Gene… Oh Gene. He was already past the age of 21 by a few months so I never had to question his motives for befriending me. It was simply because we wanted to be, and we put in the effort.

It wasn't until weeks later when we admitted our love for the show to one another, which made our friendship that much more strangely bonded. This was how the group originated as the brainchild of Gene and I, and what a beautiful child it made.

The group started with just the four boys in the flat and myself, which I then decided there was too much testosterone to be had. So I went out searching for women who would be willing to share the love with us. Now I kindly ask you to go back to the previous sentence and read it without your mind in the metaphorical gutter, and yes I did just break the fourth wall. I can't help it, I'm claustrophobic.

Fast forward to the present night and we have our group of 7 who at this time is well acquainted and we continued our weekly ritual that began a year ago in the very same flat. On this night aired the tenth episode of season 8 which was labeled "Torn and Frayed". After watching it I swore the episode would haunt me forever. I was a well-known Castiel fan, and he was once again pushed into an emotionally damaging scenario.

I remember wanting to pull my hair out and scream at the writers, _"How could you do this to my baby!"_ But the writers don't live anywhere near me, so instead my friends had to witness my anguish. Their replies were simple eye rolls, followed by a not so comforting remark of "Get Over It" by Gene. I really do pick great friends, which leaves me to repeatedly pat myself on the back mentally.

After the episode, all Gene's responses seemed to come out as phrases of bewilderment, i.e. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle". Naturally I had to heckle him about it, which leads us back to around 30 minutes after the episode on a Wednesday night. We were all laughing, discussing and sharing a few beers (another part of the weekly viewing experience in honor of the constant drinking that occurs in the show) while the rest of the night began to fade away. I used to despise how quickly the time would pass at that flat.

This night marked the beginning of a new semester, my second semester sophomore year to be exact. And we were all proud of our accomplishments thus far, as well as emitting a touch of melancholy at the thought of losing Gene to graduation when the semester would finish. We toasted to a new start, as well as the mid-season return of our favorite show, and eventually we had to discuss the closing of the night.

The two fellow women were always the first to leave, mainly because Gene and I tended to get into a heated debate that would last for hours after each new episode. Unfortunately that night held little time for that. Classes began early the next day and it was always necessary to be punctual at the beginning of every semester.

It wasn't until Gene's roommates began to file into their respective rooms that we became aware of the time… which if memory serves correct was well past the midnight marker.

"Oh geez, I almost got away with keeping you here until the wee hours of the morn' again", he managed to lilt out to sound somewhat Irish. A cute attempt, but it failed.

"I know, you're the only one to be able to magically keep me hostage without going against my will… wait… I think I just had a revelation. Gene… I think I have Stockholm syndrome," I proclaimed with an overly dramatic eyebrow wiggle.

He merely rolled his eyes at my remark, followed by a snide reply, "Bitch please. We all know you have that." I stuck my tongue out at him in protest. I was tired of looking for witty comebacks. Sometimes our friendship became exhausting, and at this point all I could think was bed… and pillow. Just sleep in general.

My arms began to ascend towards the heavens and hung their suspended by invisible strings as my mouth parted into a giant 'O'. It was a yawn of epic proportions, and it indicated my desperate need to leave.

"Well Eugene-y, I think I'm gonna head out now… so I can dream of you… genie." How I came up with that was explained by my overtired state and its ability to randomly produce amazingly lame sentences. So naturally I couldn't help but giggle profusely.

Gene's mouth was agape in awe at my ridiculousness, and began to sputter out random exasperated verbiage "You… what just? I don't even… go home Haven, you're drunk." Then he grabbed a hold of my arm and proceeded to walk me to the door. Opening it, he pushed me through and I was immersed into the frigid night air of January.

"N-n-n-n-ot cool G-g-g-ene," I barely managed to blurt out as my teeth began to chatter due to excessively cold winds. He smiled at my apparent discomfort, and then his expression changed to that of concern. I could tell he was getting a strange feeling about the night, I knew all too well what would be said next.

"Sorry I threw you out so fast, but you really should get home now. And Haven," his eyes were boring into mine at this point. "Stay safe okay? Text me when you get to your dorm room." It was here that I nodded in agreement, and he slowly shut the door behind me as I began my long trudge back to the girl's dormitories. Gene was always concerned for me whenever I would leave their flat late at night. He used to insist on walking me back to my dorm when I'd leave, but when the winter time would come I stubbornly refused his common courtesies.

I remember thinking to myself that night as I walked back, how Gene was a very rare breed of good guy. Many who knew us used to think that we were dating, or that we should be. Our replies usually resounded in an instant "EWWWW GROOOOSSS". While he may have been a gentleman, and I a lady or something, it never crossed our minds that we should date. Nor were we the typical brother/sister type of relationship, simply just friends. He was the only one at first to really know most of my past, and the only one to really bring me to a point where I could be myself again. Through our friendship, my open book nature was reimagined. And as far as dating goes, I just… didn't. Gene used to tell me it was because I was intimidating. I had a past that still brought baggage, even if most of it was dealt with, and young boys in college don't know how to go about treating a woman.

I smiled at the thought of his words and continued to walk past the parking lot up the long stretch of hill before I finally caught sight of the dorms. When I saw the building I bolted for it. Anything to get out of that terrible, chilly, nasty weather. It wasn't until I reached the side of the building when I began to hear a low buzzing noise. At first I figured it had been someone's speakers being blown in their room, or maybe a malfunctioning hairdryer. Then I turned my head and saw something I would never forget.

My room just so happens to be on the first floor and from my vantage point I could see directly into my room. But it wasn't what was in the room that caught my breath there was actually nothing of importance in the room at all. It was the image that was painted on my window. There was a sigil… a portal sigil… the very same from episode 15 Season 6 of Supernatural "the French Mistake". And it was… humming… and glowing. All I could think was, _okay this is the most amazing prank the girls could ever try to pull on me._ So I got closer in order to admire the details I believed they had put into it.

The next thing I remember of that night was being engulfed by intensely blinding light, with one final thought. _Dear God what have I done._


	3. An Unexpected Awakening

**This chapter took me a long time to make. It's a long one so be prepared, but it was my most difficult piece I've ever had to write. Probably because it's the first interaction between my oc and a cranky old hunter ;). I imagine the interactions with each character she meets is going to get easier the more I write the story, but this was just ugh. Please please please let me know what you think. Give me any suggestions you might have to make this better, I honestly wasn't sure how it was gonna go down and I'm just trying to make it so the wonderful Supernatural characters are as true to themselves as I can write them here.**

**I don't own anything from the Supernatural tv show, that's all Kripke's baby. Although I do own my oc Haven. Once again please review! Constructive criticism is mooooooooore than welcome!**

* * *

I could hear a familiar gruff voice off in the distance arguing with someone over the phone. The angry sounds were enough to rouse me from the apparent comatose state I had been in. Now I just had to begin figuring out where I was without straining myself too much. I was never much use if I woke up too suddenly.

Rays of sunlight beat down upon my form and I could feel its intense warmth. Slowly but surely I began to awaken, becoming increasingly aware of new surroundings. I could sense that I was laying down on something soft but firm, and when I attempted to move my legs they connected with a cushiony siding. The sensations startled me so I decided to start opening my eyes to glimpse my whereabouts.

This proved to be a big mistake.

When I first opened them, my initial reaction was _Oh God I've died and this is heaven._ Which, honestly is kind of strange when it seemed that my ideal heaven would be that of Bobby Singer's house. Let's face it people, it's not exactly the cleanliest of places… plus a lot of bad things happen here.

My first thoughts subsided, and I calmed my thrilled fangirl heart. Just because I was lying on Bobby Singer's infamous couch in his infamous lounge room, didn't mean I was actually in Bobby's house. Maybe my friends were still pranking me, and somehow managed to get me into Canada and on the set of the show. This is the farfetched but more practical idea I tried drilling into my head over and over again as I slowly propped myself into an upright position on the couch and dangled my feet over the edge.

That thought vanished as soon as I heard footsteps entering into the room and a wonderfully familiar bearded face followed suit. My heart literally went into my throat. One could argue it was because of the stern glare he was giving me or the fact that he was pointing a sawed off shot gun in my general direction, but really it was just because it was _FREAKING BOBBY SINGER_. And that was all that ran through my head in that instant. Even if it really was a huge hoax set up by my obviously cruel and awesome friends, I just didn't care. I was determined at this point to play it out like it was real, I mean why not? If it all came crashing down to be fake in the end, at least I had the chance to have some fun with it. And so I did.

It was then that I went to open my mouth only to have him beat me to the punch. "You mind tellin' me just who the hell are you, and what you're doin' in my house?" He viciously spat at me, making it painfully obvious that he was not rolling out the welcome wagon for me.

_Oh my goodness, Bobby Singer is interrogating me… THE Bobby is literally going to drill me for questions in his lounge. _I was internally bubbling over with excitement, but decided it best if I kept my enthusiasm at a minimum. I mean what if the shotgun he was pointing at me just so happened to be real? What if this whole thing was real? Bobby could actually shoot me if I seemed harmful, and quite frankly that would suck. So I slowly raised my hands up in a signal of surrender and began to speak.

"M…my name is Haven. And quite honestly I have no idea why I'm in your house, although I might know how I got here…", then I finished with a mumble "that is if **here **is real." Which really was the truth, I mean why did I end up in his house? If the portal sigil was in fact authentic, then why was I here and not at my college in this alternate universe? That was how the portal worked anyway, so why the difference in location? Of course I still wasn't sure where here was, Canada, South Dakota, hopefully I was going to find out soon. I stared back at him trying to show him how confused I was by it all. He didn't exactly seem convinced, but I mean… it is Bobby Singer.

He slowly moved closer to me, all the while eyeing me up and down. As he did so I started to take in my surroundings in depth. There were bottles of beer everywhere, with a random bottle of whiskey poking out behind piles of books and papers. It wasn't until I looked up that I started to really think, maybe just maybe this was the real deal. Above me, painted in red on the ceiling was a freshly made devil's trap. I stared at it intensely for a few moments then averted my eyes back down to those of Bobby's. His face revealed that he noted my curiosity. This gave me the opportunity to talk freely about the supernatural.

"Can't be too careful," he spoke with a sneer. "I've already tested you for everything else, just had to make sure in case you were possessed when you woke up. Now I believe you owe me an explanation." Bobby raised his shotgun slightly, which really did intimidate me. I knew I had to convince him that I was harmless, so I inhaled deeply and with it mustered up enough courage to hopefully get me through this. My mouth managed to form a small smile then I cautiously moved my body into a standing position.

"Look, I'm not a demon," I placed my foot out from under the trap. "And as you said, you've tested me for everything else… I just want to talk," I bashfully lowered my arms to convey my point and in all seriousness they were becoming heavy. He still held his shotgun firmly in place, "Okay, obviously you don't trust me… I get it. I did show up in your house randomly, course I'm still not sure why I'm here. Honestly though I have nothing to hide from you."

"Why don't you start tellin' me how you got here, then maybe I'll consider playin' nice." Man he really was a bad ass.

I balled my fists and averted my eyes to the floor, "Look, what I'm about to tell you… it's probably going to sound outrageous and borderline crazy. Course you do deal with crazy, so maybe it won't sound as strange."

"Just get on with it girl!"

"Alright! Don't rush me Bobby!" My eyes popped wide open and so did his. _Shit shit shit! _I know I was going to tell him I knew who he was after I told him how I got here, but saying his name now… too soon. Especially since the gun was now directly pointed at my face.

"Just how the hell do you know my name!?" His head looked as if it was about to pop. To say he was angry like the Hulk was an understatement.

Raising my arms again in surrender I began to blurt out in panic, "O-okay please don't kill me! I can explain! I'm not from here I'm not even from this universe! I went through a portal that was on the window of my dorm room. For the love of God and all that is holy don't shoot!"

"You what?" He blinked at me in disbelief and slightly lowered the gun away from my face. I took it as a sign to continue explaining my predicament.

"As I said, last night there was a sigil painted on my window. I don't know how it got there, or why it was there… but it seems to have transported me here. And I know your name because… because," I took a hard gulp. This was going to be fun trying to explain his world as a regular tv show in mine. _Here goes nothing, _"In my universe this place," I gestured to the room and beyond, "all of _your _world is just a tv show called Supernatural. I don't just know who you are or what you are… I know everything else from the Winchesters to the monsters you hunt."

The look on his face showed me that this whole situation left him scratching his head. "What the hell kind of leaves you been smokin'? You expect me to believe this crap? Portals and my life being a tv show? Tell me the real reason you're here!" The fact that he kept switching his gun back and forth from a defensive position to a little less aggressive made me extremely on edge. I was tired of being threatened and at this point Iwas becoming fed up with being treated as a possible hostile. Even if it was Bobby Singer I was talking to, being in the real deal just plain sucked so far.

I sighed and began to seethe in frustration, "I'm not smoking anything, nor am I lying to you about this. In fact I could tell you exactly what's going on right now…" and that's when I stopped and thought about it. This was clearly not in the beginning of season 8 since Bobby was still alive and the house was still intact… nor was it the ending of season 7. _Just when the hell was this_?

I brought my eyes back to his and asked the first thing that came to mind, which would help me determine when I was. "Are both of the boys intact and living at this point?" This really was one of the best ways to mark the timeline.

He twitched at my statement I had obviously struck a nerve, "I thought you said you knew what was going on right now?"

"Not at the moment no, I thought I did but the time is different as to where the series is now. Whenever I am it is way before the now airing season 8."

He rolled his eyes at this then spoke, "Fine I'll play along. If you must know, Dean's in hell." My eyes widen when he said this. _Dean's in hell still._ I finally knew when I was, it was after season 3, beginning of season 4 before all the apocalypse crap happened. And here I was. A person who knew every bad move they made during that time and every good one. I could help them make things easier, get the job done faster. But as soon as these thoughts entered, so did that of realizing I was a drop of rain in this equation and I was causing ripples. Some things were better left unchanged.

"I know when this is then… a while ago you were on the phone right? I heard you," I paused for a moment before asking, deciding it was best to. "That was Dean, wasn't it?"

He turned pale at my words, "How did you know that?"

"Because I've already seen it happen. I could recite everything that's occurred before this point and prove to you that I'm really serious. I'm honestly just a fan of the show, of you guys and now that I know when it is, I want to help." It was at this point that Bobby gestured me to sit back down on the couch then he lowered his gun completely. _Finally! _I thought to myself.

"Alright then, prove it to me. Tell me what you know." And so I told him everything before season 4.

We talked for hours about it all, and I could tell Bobby was warming up to me slowly but surely. It was easier to talk more openly when there wasn't a gun shoved in my face. By the end I was no longer seen as a possible threat in his eyes, I was simply Haven… the girl who accidentally went through a portal and landed in a vicious universe.

It wasn't until I mentioned wanting to help him and the boys fight evil when he got a little cranky again. "Hell no! You're not from this world and you don't know a thing about hunting. You'd get killed so fast," he was pacing back and forth across the living room floor.

"Bobby I know that okay! I didn't mean I wanted to go hunting with them. I may have watched the show but I don't know the first thing about guns or what I'd be like under an attack. Plus I think it's best if I stay out of their little hunting trips unless it's something important. What I meant by help was help you guys with information. And seriously… what else am I gonna do? I'm no longer in Kansas Toto, and I have no ruby slippers to go back there any time soon so I might as well help out." I darted my eyes towards his and gave him the best version of a serious Sam puppy dog face that I could. Bobby's shoulders slumped back down in a more calm position and I knew it had worked. Sam's puppy dog expression always worked.

"Okay, it's a deal. You can help out around here, but the minute you start any funny business you better watch your back." His threat was clear and concise, but I wasn't scared. My intentions were pure, even if he wasn't completely sold.

I rubbed my legs back and forth and spoke with finality, "Welp, now that we've got things squared away... I just have one more thing to ask." He nodded in understanding giving me the right away to ask. My face shown tight with determination as I raised the question, "Where's your bathroom?"


	4. It's a Dean Deal

**Finally I have posted a new chapter that I actually just wrote today in a few hours. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long, I've been extremely busy with the new semester at college and have had next to no time to really let my creative juices flow. Strangely this chapter was pretty easy to write, not entirely sure how I feel about it as I just finished writing it and I'm really not giving myself time to look it over. Basically I'd really like it if you the reader could do me the honor of reviewing this chapter and telling me whether you find it to be appealing or just down right crappy. I love reviews, they're what keep me wanting to write more!**

**I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Erik Kripke and the CW. I do however own the oc Haven. I know the ending to this is kind of abrupt. In the coming chapters (when I'm able to write them) much more will happen, and I really CANNOT wait for Haven to see Cas for the first time in real life. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

I thanked Bobby for showing me where the bathroom was after I had to explain to him why I did not know how to find it. I honestly didn't know, and I was almost positive they had never really revealed it or how to get to it in the show. And if it was somewhere in an episode I wasn't really paying attention to it, I was too busy looking at all the other awesome taking up the majority of the screen.

Bobby then replied by rolling his eyes with a grunt and a gruff "yeah yeah, just do what ya gotta do…" I could tell he was extremely close to calling me an "idjit" but he refrained from this term of endearment. This was probably because I was still a stranger to him. It would be a while before I might be considered part of the family, until then I'd be kept at a safe distance. I didn't necessarily mind this, it's a natural response to be cautious and even more so when living the life of a hunter.

I smirked at Bobby's response and he awkwardly nodded then walked away down the stairs. I watched him leave for a brief moment, and then I ventured into the bathroom turning on the lights and shutting the door behind me. Always turn the lights on first, you never know what could be lurking in the darkness… especially in this universe.

The bathroom was plain and ordinary, as I had expected. The majority of the color scheme was an off-white with some green and brown mixed in. Typical earth toned hunter colors. It was quaint and comforting. I liked it, except that it wasn't entirely spotless. Also to be expected. Since I'd possibly be living here for a while I'd have to get used to it, and at least I enjoyed cleaning… it calms me.

As I further inspected the bathroom and all its ins and outs, call me OCD, I finally turned my attention to the mirror and inhaled sharply. My hands flew to my face and I immediately exhaled with an intensely stated "WHO IS THAT FOX IN THE MIRROR!?" I kid you not I had somehow been transformed from being an average chick to… hot damn!

Now I know you the reader may be thinking I'm extremely conceited or delusional, but think about it for a second… or more. I was in the Supernatural realm where everyone was flawless… unless they were a hideous monster. In that case they were just eww in every aspect of the word.

Then I encourage you to remember season 6 episode 15, yes I do refer to this episode a lot… but I mean hey, I'm living it only in reverse. But do you remember the episode, the one where the boys travel to our supposed world and had to have makeup on to be "tv ready"? Granted they are pretty regardless, but still! Why wouldn't it be reversed in this situation then as well? I would be considered average as far as attractiveness goes, unless I had put on the right makeup… but here, now I was gorgeous. Once again, I know I sound narcissistic, but come on give me a break. You'd be excited too if you were just transported to a new universe, monster tested by Bobby, and then waking up on his couch just to find that you look fresh and airbrushed to perfection.

It only made sense to me at this point that I wouldn't really need to fuss about beauty matters because I automatically looked like I had perfectly applied high quality makeup due to being in the Supernatural universe. This was amazing, especially when realizing I'd inevitably be around such handsome gentlemen all the time. Thank you awesome boost of confidence!

This new change in appearance didn't just end with my face, even my hair went from semi-smooth wavy dull brown hair to a silky smooth, lacking dead/split ends and a rich brown color with flecks of mahogany throughout. It was beautiful, wavy and bouncy… and I COULD NOT stop touching it. Did I mention I can be a bit obsessive sometimes? And then I noticed my eyes that shown with such intense vibrant greens. My eyes were hazel, with more green hues and now it was all I saw.

Everything from my hair, face, eyes and skin was significantly improved and I was just so freaking happy. So happy I could pee!... oh wait, sudden realization, that was my original intent. My face dropped when I focused on the incredible need to relieve my bladder and I won't bore you with the details. I did my business and washed my hands with a dry blue manly scented soap, possibly Old Spice, and then exited the bathroom drying my hands on my pants.

That's when I heard a muffled voice coming from downstairs arguing with Bobby, and I froze. "Dean," I gasped to myself and my heart leapt from my throat onto the ground. Apparently Dean had arrived while I was being overly engrossed in my new image, and I really didn't know how to react around him. But there was no time to panic or over think things, which was easier said than done. I knew I was going to meet him today anyway, but it was still shell-shocking to hear his voice. And I continued to stand in the hallway at the top of the stairway paralyzed. From what I could hear they had just tussled a bit, and they were now hugging… which is when I decided to move. _Better get it over with now_ I thought to myself, so I gathered my wits and somehow regained my ability to breath.

I carefully and quietly made my way down the stairs and I snuck towards the kitchen area without fully going in so the two could continue expressing their feels. "It's good to see you boy," Bobby let out a small gasp of joy.

"Yeah, you too," I watched Dean grip a hold of his "adopted" father and I'm not ashamed to say I squealed a bit on the inside… okay a lot.

"But how did you bust out?" Bobby was breathless at this point, and Dean replied equally breathless "I don't know… I just uh…" he turned to put the silver knife that he was holding in his hand down on the kitchen table, and then began to turn back to Bobby, "I just woke up in a pine bo…" his sentence was cut short as he received a bottle full of holy water in his face. It took everything in me to hold my giggling inside at this moment. Dean's wet disgruntled face was priceless.

Then Dean spat some of the excess water out of his mouth and exhaustingly stated, "I'm not a demon either ya know."

"Sorry… can't be too careful," and that was when I lost it. My loud obnoxious laughter had caused the two to look in my direction, and here Dean Winchester first laid eyes on me and knew I existed. Let me tell you, I will never forget that awesome feeling.

Of course his initial reaction was more hostile than I had hoped, but he did just get pulled out of hell with no real explanation, drive several miles to get here and then had to wrestle with Bobby. It was understandable that he was a bit traumatized and jumpy towards a perfect stranger who just laughed hysterically at him getting splashed in the face. The moment he heard me laughing and saw me for the first time, he yelled to Bobby and started towards me. Which is when Bobby intervened trying to reassure him I wasn't anything life threatening as far as he could tell.

"Wait, so you know this chick?" Dean questioned Bobby while taking a quick glance in my direction, unsure as to whether he should roll out the welcome mat or completely right me off as a simple acquaintance. And through that glance I could tell he was torn with a desire to hit on me, I knew his expressions way too well.

"Well not entirely," Bobby proclaimed in exasperation. "Let's just say this day keeps getting more and more eventful by the minute, and I'm not too thrilled about it neither… course it is nice to see you again boy. Just would like to know how the hell you got out." And with that last word Bobby turned his attention towards me. His face revealing that he knew I probably knew the answer to that question. _Crap, I'm really not mentally prepared for them to drill me right now. I haven't figured out what I should keep from them_, I internally spoke to myself in desperation. I needed more time to strategize.

And then Dean spoke up, "do you mind telling me who she is then? I'm not exactly a fan of being kept in the dark here!" *phew* Saved by Dean.

I began to move towards him and then his entire demeanor changed from relaxed in discussion with Bobby to his typical one-two check out new chick mode. I know I should be all upset being objectified, but it is Dean Winchester we're talking about here. I'm sure anyone in their right mind would be at least somewhat flattered if Dean gave them his seal of approval. To say I was over the moon enjoying every second of it would be an understatement. Of course I won't lie, I was doing the same to him.

He was my first crush on the show, quickly followed by Castiel who won my heart the moment he first appeared. From that time on I was forever a Cas girl, and this realization is what shook my out of my drooling state and back to the matters at hand. Dean wanted to know who I was, and I was not afraid to tell him.

"Okay Dean, I'll tell you exactly what I told Bobby. I know it's gonna sound strange, but you've dealt with strange before and please try to understand I really just want to help." He stared me down with his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. From knowing Dean, he was probably thinking "just get on with it already!" And so I did.


	5. Let's Get This Show on the Road

**Woot! Another chapter down in a few days! Soooo pumped with this one! I really enjoyed writing the interactions between Dean, Bobby and Haven. It was fun to see how Haven and Dean's personalities clash from their intense stubbornness. Anywaaaaaaaays this chapter is a little on the long side, but I really wanted to get it so that the next chapter Haven would get to meet Sam and really get the party started! I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter, lot's of dialogue and some revealing things about how things might play out.**

**I do not own any Supernatural tv show characters, that's all Eric Kripke. But I do own my oc Haven. Please please please review! I love reading reviews whether it's praise or criticism I just like to know that people have something to say about what I write! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Now start trailing your eyeballs all down this chapter! 3**

* * *

Dean stood there in silence barely blinking at me. It was awkward, and I couldn't take the awkward anymore. Just as I was about to encourage him to speak he raised his hand signifying that he was about to make sense of my story.

"Okay… so what you're telling me is there are several universes, one of which you were pulled from on the same day I was pulled out of hell? And you just so happen to know everything about our lives because we're a tv show where you come from?" I nodded in response. "Well now I just feel violated…" he gave his comedic disturbed look, and then turned to Bobby. "Bobby what the hell is going on!?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "beats me, ask her. She knows more than we do at this point."

Dean faced me again. This time it was with his more intimidating "give me answers" look. Oh great, nerves are back. I started backing away from them putting up my hands in a defeated "please don't hurt me/drill me" stance. Why must everything escalate so quickly here?

"Look guys, even if… well I do have answers, but you might not be ready for them! If I told you everything it could ruin so much and make your lives miserable. I'd love to spill, bu…"

Dean interrupted, "So spill then! Don't give me this 'butterfly effect' crap! We want answers!" Pausing his anger for a moment his expression changed from frustration to concern, and I watched in fascination. "Was it Sammy? ... Am I out because of Sam?" I didn't reply right away. Nor did I have time to as Dean began to yell, "Tell me dammit!"

"Dean!" Both Dean and I snapped to attention when Bobby growled at him. "Enough boy! She's right, if she told us everything it could cause terrible effects. There's a reason why we're not supposed to know the future!" He paused seeing Dean tense, "Calm down, you're not thinking straight."

Dean's emotions were off the charts right now, and I knew what he was feeling far too well. There's nothing quite like the love for a brother. I saw him ball up his fists and his anger seethed off of his form at Bobby. And then I did something unexpected. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and not the one with Cas's handprint. It was still quite raw, and I didn't feel like touching burnt flesh.

His face quickly snapped to my hand and then to my face. I froze realizing what I had done, but I couldn't stop now so I immediately began to speak.

I sighed "I know what you're feeling…"

"Sweetheart don't you dare pretend to know. Just coz you've watched our lives play out on your fancy flat screen tv in the comfort of your own home, doesn't mean you have the right to play God and then tell me you know how I feel!" He moved away from my hand with his last words as I felt them cut through my chest like a knife. As pretty as Dean was it still hurt like hell when he was upset with you. I never thought I'd feel his wrath the first day I met him. This was not okay.

The more I thought about what he said the more I became pissed off. I was trying to help, and I was comforting him for something I really understood. I had brothers too dammit! I knew what it was to worry about them so painfully… and I knew what it was to think no one else understood. But I did, and I hated people telling me I didn't.

Dean turned away from me and that's when I summoned up my best Bobby voice. "Dean Winchester! Don't you dare tell me what I know or don't know! You think you're the only one with a brother you'd die for? Well guess what! You ain't!" By now I was grabbing his shoulder and making him face me as I got up in his grill. I was not going to be intimidated by him, not if I had to stand my ground in order to protect them.

Now I know you're probably mad at me for yelling at him, but seriously he can be a stubborn ass sometimes and he needed to be shook up from time to time. In this moment I was able to be one of those bad ass people.

"I do know what it's like Dean… and maybe someday I'll tell you about it. But know this, I have to 'play God' for now in order to keep you all safe! Right now I have absolutely no one to care about and nowhere to be but with you guys. So get used to it Winchester, I'm holding the cards here and there is nothing you can do or say to make me jeopardize your safety!" I was out of breath now after my long winded rant and Dean's eyes were as wide as beautiful hazel saucers as they assessed my petit 5'7" form glaring up at him. And then I softened up as my rage subsided.

"I know y'all don't know me, and it's going to take time for me to be a part of the family, but please know that since I'm here my focus is on helping you. And if I do harm you somehow I wouldn't blame you for shunning me entirely. I know the value of a brother and I just… I'm not gonna let it happen again." The last part I said quietly to myself as I felt tears slowly forming in the corners of my eyes. Not good.

"You okay Haven?" I faintly heard Bobby say to me. He was currently leaning against the table with his arms crossed watching the insanity that was me.

I slightly turned my head to view him eyeing me with concern and replied. "Yeah I'm fine, just getting a bit worked up is all." Then I slowly glanced back at Dean who was scratching his head obviously uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

"Sorry for getting all rawr on you," I threw up my hands like a dinosaur as I said this. "And just so you know I was about to tell you that your being pulled from hell was not Sam's doing."

I could see the relief of my answer shine through his eyes and his shoulders loosened as well. "See that wasn't so hard to share now was it," he said smiling at me with a wink, but then his face hardened. "That is if you're telling the truth. I'm still not trusting you 100%. I need to hear this from Sam… speaking of which, Bobby… Where is Sam exactly?"

"Well he's alive as far as I know." Bobby replied exasperated with the day's turn of events.

"Oh good," Dean sighed with relief. "Wait what do you mean 'as far as you know'?"

"I haven't talked to him in months."

"You're kidding me you just let him go off by himself?"

"Well he was dead set on it!" Bobby was getting uncomfortable now with Dean drilling him about Sam and the tension filled the room… again.

"Bobby you should have been looking after him." I could tell Dean was becoming exhausted, but he still found strength to argue whenever it was about his brother not being protected.

"I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy ya know, for him or me! We had to bury you." Bobby was getting irritated with Dean now.

So Dean avoided this by asking a more serious question. "Why did you bury me anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned the whole drill, but… Sam wouldn't have it."

Dean nodded his head in agreement with being salted and burned, but replied with "Well I'm glad he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow," then Bobby pointed at me and finished by saying, "but apparently that isn't the case. Course all we have is her word for now."

I opened my mouth at this, about to reply in upset when Dean interrupted me. "Well whatever did get me out, **if** it wasn't Sam… it's gotta be bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby said with concern in his voice.

"You should have seen the grave site. It's like a nuke went off! Then there was this… this force, this presence that I don't know, it blew past me at a… fill up joint." I smiled at this, knowing that Castiel was the presence. And then Dean started taking off his shirt. "And then there's this." He lifted up his sleeve to show Bobby the handprint.

Bobby's eyes widened in shock and he moved towards Dean in a hurry to get a closer look at the burn marks. He gasped, "What in the hell!?"

"Looks like a demon just yanked me out, or rode me out."

"But why?"

"Umm… I can answer that." The two turned their attention back to me, suddenly remembering that I would know the answer… course they were still skeptical of me. Eventually they would know for sure once the proof showed up through the events to come.

They were staring at me now expectantly. "It wasn't a demon that rode you out. In fact nothing rode you out. I can tell you now, but you won't believe me. Hell you barely believe the being when he tells you himself."

"Try me," Dean replied forcefully.

"Okay," I stared back at him with intensity trying to hold my ground and show him I meant the truth. "It was an angel that pulled you out. And by angel I don't mean the cute little cherubs that people mistakenly think of as angels. I mean a bad ass warrior of God from the Bible angel."

They both blinked at me in disbelief, and I could see a faint smirk forming on Dean's face. I didn't care if they believed now, they would find out eventually.

"Yeah I'm definitely not buying that crap. I mean angels? Seriously?"

"Yes Dean seriously. I know you don't believe, but in time you will," it was then I realized we had to get the show on the road soon. They needed to find Sam and get the gang back together. Then it would be the trip to the psychic Pamela, who I would hopefully be able to stop from getting her eyes burnt out. After that they'd meet up with Castiel in the barn, and that realization made me giddy as a super annoying school girl.

"Even so, we should probably find Sam, and I'm sure Bobby'll want to contact Pamela to figure out what pulled Dean out of hell since y'all don't believe me."

"How the heck did you know about Pamel… Oh right, you know everything," said Bobby rolling his eyes with the notion of my being a know-it-all. I sighed at this, _one day at a time Haven they'll trust you eventually_ I thought to myself frustrated.

"She's right. I'll try to find out where he's staying." Dean then turned to me eyeing me up and down, probably still trying to figure me out, and finally stomped away to the phone. Bobby then came up to me and gently grabbed me by the arm to face him.

"You know it might be a long trip we're about to take. Are you prepared for this?" Ugh… he was right. In the show the drives always seemed so short, but in reality the distances were long and tedious to travel. I was probably going to sleep… a lot.

"Yeah I should be okay. I'll just sleep… or think." It was then that I became aware of my attire and the desperate feeling of a need to change. "Actually um… I was wondering," I suddenly became shy and started pulling on my clothes because I never really liked asking things of people. Especially people I randomly just met, and let alone were my favorite tv characters.

Bobby's face turned to un-amusement, "Spit it out girl." I snapped out of my awkward shyness and rushed my question when he growled at me.

"I was just wondering if you had a change of clothes I could possibly wear because I feel kind of gross in these especially if we're going to ride for several hours." I immediately began to bat my eyes and attempted a small pout as if to say "pretty pretty please?"

He sighed at this, "Yeah sure, I have some clothes upstairs that should fit you. Hunters come through here every so often so it's good to have supplies lying around."

My face brightened with this notion of fresh clothing, "Thank you Bobby!" And then I hugged him… which was unusual since I was a stranger… oops. But he still responded by slowly wrapping his arms around me too, and then we let go quickly so he could show me where the clothes were.

After finding the clothes, I went to the bathroom to put them on and of course they fit perfectly. Everything here seemed to work that way. The clothes consisted of an adorable blue plaid shirt, and regular semi-ripped jeans. Plain and simple, and hunter-ish, Awwwww yeaaaaaaaah.

When I went back downstairs the boys were waiting for me, obviously Dean had found where Sam was… of course I knew but he had to figure it out for himself. Otherwise he might end up losing his hunter skills. At least that's what I believed anyway.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois right around the area I was buried. You ready to head out?"

I shrugged at this and answered with a smart, "I didn't exactly get to pack before I hopped universes, so yeah I'm ready." I smirked at him. It was fun being a smart mouth at the usual smart mouth, and of course he rolled his eyes at me. "Oh and by the way," I started as we began moving out the door. "Sorry for laughing at you earlier when you were splashed with holy water… but it was kind of hilarious."

He tilted his head to look back at me as he continued to walk to Bobby's car, "You think that was hilarious? You want to know what's really hilarious?"

"You?" I quickly replied and grew a giant smile on my face remembering the time he called himself hilarious. And with this response he stopped and looked at me with a perplexed "she stole my line" expression. The poor man just didn't know what to do, and it was great to watch.

He shook himself out of his confused state and frustratingly sighed, "Just get in the car."

I froze. We were at the car now and reality was settling in. I would have to ride in the backseat, and I hadn't ridden in the backseat of a vehicle since the night of the accident. Inside my mind a mini panic attack began to form and I had to stifle it through sheer force of will. This was no time to panic. I knew they wouldn't get in an accident, that doesn't happen. But still, I was more afraid of the flash backs that might occur. I would definitely be sleeping on the way there.

By now the both of them were already seated in the vehicle and Bobby unrolled his window to yell, "You gettin' in anytime soon?"

I cleared my throat and swiftly replied trying to hide the shakiness in my voice, "Yeah… um… yeah sorry. Was just having a surreal moment." I lied. I had a feeling I'd need to be doing that a lot in the future. This made me very uncomfortable indeed.


End file.
